


Honey Sweet

by watchcatewrite



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Finger Sucking, Polyamory, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchcatewrite/pseuds/watchcatewrite
Summary: Honestly Debby would fight LAX traffic for her any day, but the kisses are worth a little white lie or two.
Relationships: Jenna Black/Debby Ryan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Honey Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> You can absolutely blame them for this one.

Debby picks Jenna up at the airport. A rare feat, she keeps reminding her, if only so Jenna will keep leaning over and pressing a kiss to her cheek each time, whispering “thank you” against her skin and making her blush. 

(Honestly Debby would fight LAX traffic for her any day, but the kisses are worth a little white lie or two.)

Jenna smells like tour—Red Bull and blue skies—a crackle of energy running underneath her skin. Debby looks at her and she can feel the bus moving beneath her feet, feel the heat of the pyrotechnics against her face. It makes her miss it more than she already does. There’s something so special about tour, not just the closeness she gets with her three favorite people, but the knowledge you’re experiencing a special moment in time. Something no one will ever be able to replicate. 

They spend the drive back to the house filling Debby in on everything she’s missed. She and Josh talk daily, but he never gives her the details she really wants to hear. Josh sees it all as special, as one glowing experience, but Jenna knows Debby loves the little moments, the ones she collects like photographs to look over later. She spends most of the drive with her hand on Jenna’s knee, Jenna playing with her fingers absentmindedly as she talks. 

She takes the long way home, but Jenna doesn’t know it. 

There’s already cars grouped around the house when they arrive. Jenna seems stunned at the production of it all, but smiles as she leans in to press another kiss to Debby’s cheek, her “little movie star.” There’s a rainbow of dresses waiting for them inside, each of them with a rack in their size. Debby’s follow a clear style, but Jenna’s are more varied, from gutsy to tame. Debby secretly hopes she’ll pick the blue one with the low cut back, already imagining the way her eyes will sparkle in it, but doesn’t push. The surprise will be way more fun. 

They do their makeup and hair together, seated next to each other. Jenna starts hitting her with would you rathers early, and before long the prep teams are in on it too. Debby almost loses it half way through, and has to physically will herself not to cry with laughter. Her makeup artist watches her sternly from over her shoulder, fighting her own smile on her face, and Debby manages to suck in a deep breath before quieting down. She watches as Jenna’s hair gets pulled into a messy bun, the pieces framing her face curling softly. 

“You won’t cover her freckles, right?” The foundation brush stills an inch from Jenna’s cheek, and Debby watches her turn pink in a blush. 

“No, of course not. They’re gorgeous.” The make up artist smiles at Jenna kindly, and no one comments on this being a semi-strange request. 

Jenna reaches for her hand across their chairs, giving Debby’s fingers a small squeeze. Debby threads her own between them, pulling Jenna’s hand into her lap. It’s so rarely just the two of them, able to touch each other, enjoy each other’s company, without the boys filling all the available space in the room. Debby loves when it’s the four of them, loves Tyler as much as she loves Josh, but it’s different when it’s just her and Jenna. And she cherishes every moment. 

They separate to get dressed, Debby to the master bedroom and Jenna to the guest room she’ll be “staying in.” It makes her laugh to see Jenna’s bag in the corner of the master bedroom, where it’ll stay for the weekend, and Jenna winks at her as she continues down the hallway. Sometimes having a secret is fun. 

“You two seem close.” The comment’s offhand, as the jacket slips slowly over her shoulders. 

Debby tries not to smirk. “We’ve known each other for years. Our boyfriends are in a band, so we spend a lot of time together.”

_ On the road together, in the same bed, between our boyfriends… _ But she doesn’t mention that part. 

Debby’s finished first, more practiced at letting people dress her. She can just imagine Jenna, apologizing for every unbent elbow, blushing every time someone has to gently move a limb for her. It’s a weird sensation but Debby’s gotten used to it over the years. Sometimes it makes her feel like a big doll, but other times it’s not so bad. Getting dressed up for your girlfriend, getting to take her out to something special, seems worth the hassle. 

“Wow.” Jenna emerges covered in blue satin, and for not the first time Debby wonders if the blonde can read her mind. 

“It’s not too—“ Jenna spins slowly, giving Debby a view of the expanse of soft, tanned skin revealed by the low back. “Much?”

“It’s perfect.” Her hands clench and open at her sides, as Debby fights the urge to reach out for her. There’s too many eyes, too many people she doesn’t know well enough, and Debby’s muscles ache with the effort. 

Jenna’s eyes sweep her up and down, a smile breaking out over her face. “Don’t tell Josh I said this, but you wear a suit way better than him.”

Debby grins, glancing down at the fuschia ensemble, her gold necklaces sparking against her bare chest, before meeting Jenna’s eyes with a laugh. “I won’t. But you have to be on nip slip duty tonight.”

“With pleasure.” Jenna slips her arm through Debby’s with a grin, her hip coming up to bump against her gently. 

Debby leans in, her lips brushing against Jenna’s ear. “Your ass looks incredible in that.”

Jenna laughs, winking at her again cheekily, and then they’re out the door. The car’s on the smaller side, it’s just the two of them after all, but it’s plenty of room. Plenty of room for Debby’s hand to rest on Jenna’s knee. Plenty of room for it to slide, oh so easily, up the satin covering her thigh. Plenty of room for it to drift closer and closer to what she really wants, what she can’t have quite yet, as Jenna’s cheeks grow pinker, her bottom lip between her teeth. 

Debby leans over again until the touch of her lips against Jenna’s ear sends shivers down her spine. “You’re gonna ruin your lipstick.”

“Fuck the lipstick.” The words are quiet, barely a whisper, and Debby fights a laugh. 

The carpet’s loud and overwhelming as always. It doesn’t matter how many times she does this, Debby will always dread it. Characters are anonymity, a shield she can hide behind. This is exposure, everything about her on display: her mind, her body, her faults. Jenna slips her hand into hers as they walk, her other hand wrapping around Debby’s wrist gently. She stands next to her quietly, grounding her, and Debby’s never been so thankful. 

“Josh is in Michigan right now, probably on stage as we speak.” Debby smiles for the camera, turning to give Jenna one that’s more genuine before turning back to the spotlight. “Tyler was nice enough to lend me his girlfriend since he needed my boyfriend.”

“Well, don’t tell Josh, but you two make an absolutely gorgeous couple.” They all laugh like the idea of it is scandalous, and Jenna gives Debby’s hand a little squeeze. 

When they’re finally through Jenna leans in, pressing an almost imperceptible kiss to her cheek, whispering. “You did so great, babe!”

Debby smiles, the blush warm on her cheeks, and doesn’t let go of Jenna’s hand as they make their way to their seats. Her part is smaller in this one, nothing that would warrant her having to get up and talk beforehand, and Debby sits back to enjoy watching someone else sweat it out. It’s always a weird and slightly uncomfortable thing to watch yourself on screen, so she sometimes doesn’t mind the smaller roles. Jenna pulls Debby’s hand into her lap before the room even darkens, giving it a small squeeze between her own. 

They’re both engrossed in the movie for a bit. It’s better than Debby was anticipating (sometimes you take roles because they’re interesting, not because the movie is) but she still can’t help that icky feeling she gets whenever she sees herself on screen. Josh has been trying to get her to focus on the positives but all she can ever see is what she does wrong. Her unhappiness must be all over her face, since before long Jenna is leaning in close until her lips just brush against Debby’s ear. 

“You look gorgeous in this.” 

Debby’s face is one of contempt when she glances over at the other woman, and Jenna’s clearly fighting back a laugh when she leans in again. 

“I’m serious, you look hot.” Her hand holds tighter to Debby’s, guiding over her lap and… lower. “Really hot.”

Debby’s eyes stay glued to her face, as Jenna slowly turns back around and rests back against her seat. She pulls Debby’s hand lower again, skin gliding over soft satin, and sucks in a quiet breath when it reaches its mark. Debby’s hand settles against her, heavy, warmth beneath her fingertips, and Jenna’s eyes slowly slip closed. Debby watches as she pulls her lip between her teeth, her hands pushing Debby’s more heavily against her. 

The satin’s thin but Debby can still hardly feel anything. Just heat, and the way Jenna’s hips keep shifting in her seat. Her hand must be right over Jenna’s clit, the heel of it pressing against her, from the way Jenna’s face moves, her breaths growing harsher. Jenna doesn’t even try to manipulate Debby’s hand further, just pushes it against herself, letting her hips do the rest. Debby watches her face as she works herself up more and more, Debby little less than a toy for her pleasure. 

It’s not enough. 

She flips her hand in Jenna’s grasp, taking hold of Jenna’s, as her blue eyes snap open. Debby rises from her seat purposefully, pulling Jenna up along with her, before ducking to head down the row to the aisle. Jenna keeps up easily, both of them whispering apologies as they slide past unfamiliar knees. When they’re free Debby walks up the aisle as calmly as she can manage, though Jenna still trails a few steps behind her. She finally catches up as they reach the top of the theater, Jenna’s other hand wrapping around Debby’s wrist again. 

Debby thinks about leaving altogether, about them dipping out to the car and heading home as fast as traffic will allow, but this is more fun. She guides Jenna over to the bathroom, a small lounge off to the side. Debby has always loved these old theaters, even when she was a kid. They’re something so grand and elegant about them, that feels like a hidden leftover from a forgotten time. And now she’s going to fuck her girlfriend in one of them. 

As soon as the door closes behind them Debby’s whipping around to shove Jenna up against it. The other woman lets out a little delighted laugh, before their lips meet in a blistering kiss. Jenna’s arms wrap around Debby’s neck, pulling her closer, as Debby’s hands move over Jenna’s hips. The satin flows like water over Jenna’s skin, leaving no resistance as Debby’s hands wander. They slide up and over Jenna’s hips, until she can take handfuls of Jenna’s ass. 

Jenna lets out another little squeak, leaning out of the kiss briefly. “Pushy.”

Debby smiles before leaning in again, her lips meeting Jenna’s. She pulls them away from the door slowly, her hands still covering Jenna’s backside, and moves them toward the couch in the corner of the lounge. Jenna stumbles along with her, one of her hands leaving Debby’s neck to clutch at her long skirt. She trips, almost falling, before Debby’s pulling her close, both of them laughing. When Debby finally turns to deposit Jenna on the couch they’re both breathing heavily. 

Jenna stares up at her, breath caught in her throat, as Debby reaches down to tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Jenna’s cheeks are flushed a perfect pink, her eyes bright and hungry, and Debby wants to kiss her until she can’t breathe. She drops to her knees slowly as Jenna watches, their eyes never parting. Debby’s hand comes to rest on Jenna’s knee, and the blonde sucks in a quick breath. 

“You’ll ruin your suit.” It’s breathy, a whisper, like back in the car. 

Debby grins. “Fuck the suit.”

She finally breaks eye contact, glancing down at the floor where Jenna’s dress pools. Debby takes the hem of it in both hands, drawing it slowly up Jenna’s long, tanned legs. The other woman watches her, breaths audible, as Debby moves at a leisurely pace. Jenna pulls her bottom lip between her teeth again, biting lightly, and Debby knows she’s enjoying the build up. Both of them like to be teased a bit, to be made to wait, until they can’t take it anymore. 

Debby’s hand brushes over Jenna’s inner thigh and she lets out a gasp, her head falling back with her eyes closed, as her hand reaches out to cover Debby’s. “Debs.”

The brunette grins, her hands still moving slowly up Jenna’s legs until—

“You’re not—“ Jenna glances down at where Debby’s eyes are trained on her prize, no longer covered by a thin layer of satin. 

“She said it would ruin the line of the dress.” Jenna’s grin is cheeky and Debby looks up at her with exasperation. 

“And you wait until you’re literally grinding into my hand to tell me?”

Jenna shrugs, her grin widening. “I know how much you like a surprise.”

Debby’s eyes are hungry when they glance back down, lip between her teeth, and Jenna’s hand reaches to cup her cheek gently. She tilts Debby’s chin until their eyes meet again, and Jenna gives her a gentle smile. With a light pull and a dip of her head, Jenna brings their lips together again, kissing Debby softly. Debby’s hands tighten on her thighs and Jenna smiles against her lips, whispering. 

“It's all for you, baby.”

Jenna releases her face, and Debby leans back slowly until she’s resting on the floor again, Jenna spread out in front of her. She doesn’t waste time, leaning forward to press her lips against Jenna’s inner thigh, drawing a gasp from up above her. Debby follows it with another, and then another, kissing her way closer and closer to what’s hers. Jenna’s hand slides slowly into her hair, glad Debby decided to leave it down for the evening, her grip tightening slowly. 

“I know you want it. That you’ve been dreaming about it.” Jenna’s hand gives Debby’s hair a soft tug, tilting her head just slightly so she can meet the brunette’s eyes. “Haven’t you?”

Debby’s lips ghost over her, her breath warm against her cunt, and Jenna sucks in a breath. “Yes.”

It’s a whisper against her and Jenna shivers, angling her hips down and trying to push Debby’s mouth onto her. The other woman resists, grinning at her but not moving any closer. Jenna wants to feel her tongue on her so badly, for her to taste how wet she is already. She’s wanted Debby since she stepped off the plane that morning, and every moment since has been agony. Her grip tightens, trying again to move Debby closer, but she resists. 

“Come on Debs, nobody goes down on me like you.”

Debby’s eyes light up at that. “Nobody? Not even Tyler?”

The two of them are so competitive, always trying to one up each other, but this time Jenna doesn’t haven’t to inflate the score. “No baby. No one eats me out better than you.”

Debby leans closer, pressing a kiss against her sensitive clit. “Beg me, Jenna. Beg me to eat you out, right here, where anyone could find us.”

Jenna knows it’s lost, that she may seem like the one in control, but it’s Debby who holds all the cards. The whine from her lips is high and desperate as she tries to grind her pussy against Debby’s face again. “Please Debs, I can’t take it. Please.”

Finally Debby takes one long lick, the whole length of her, and Jenna groans loudly. Her hand is a vice in Debby’s hair, Jenna’s head tips back as Debby licks again. Debby’s right hand tightens on Jenna’s inner thigh, as her left reaches down to open her wider. Jenna starts to pant as the licks get stronger, Debby’s thumb reaching down to swipe over her clit. 

“Oh fuck, baby.” The accompanying moan is loud, louder than she intended, but Debby doesn’t stop. 

Debby sucks gently at her labia, dipping her tongue inside where Jenna’s already dripping. The blonde lets out another moan, and Debby hums against her clit. Jenna’s back arches off the couch, her hips trying to push her further against Debby’s mouth. Debby sucks particularly hard on her clit, and Jenna nearly bucks into her mouth, letting out another loud moan. 

Debby leans back, her mouth disappearing from Jenna’s cunt, as her right hand moves up to cover Jenna’s mouth. “You’re gonna let the whole fucking theater know what’s happening.”

Jenna’s hands grab at Debby’s, her words muffled. “Please don’t stop, I’ll be quiet, I swear.”

Debby’s left hand moves to where her tongue had been, slipping a finger inside of Jenna’s waiting cunt. Jenna sucks in another breath, her fingers gripping harder at the hand covering her mouth. Debby grins before dipping down again, sealing her lips around Jenna’s clit. The blonde moves her hips again, trying to draw Debby’s finger inside her deeper, and Debby rewards her by adding another. She moves them in and out of her slowly, fucking her as her tongue moves over Jenna’s clit. 

There’s another high whine, muffled against Debby’s hand, and Debby crooks her fingers, pressing into Jenna’s g-spot. This time Jenna can’t help herself, bucking up into Debby’s mouth, and Debby sucks harshly at her clit again. Jenna lets out another moan as Debby keeps up the pace, fucking her with her fingers while she licks and sucks at Jenna’s clit. There’s no warning when she comes, just the delicious feeling of her tightening around Debby’s fingers, her whole body going tight with a gasp. 

Debby continues to suck at her clit gently until Jenna releases her hand, grabbing at Debby’s hair instead. She takes the hint, letting off and leaning back to watch Jenna’s cunt continue to clench around her fingers. Jenna’s breaths are ragged but quiet when Debby removes her hand from her mouth, her body relaxing against the couch. Debby removes her fingers gently, bringing them to her mouth and sucking them clean. 

Jenna watches her, her blue eyes slightly glassy, but then she’s standing up on surprisingly steady legs, pulling Debby up by the lapels of her jacket. Jenna pushes them both backward until Debby’s back hits the door, the loud  _ thump _ eliciting a grin from Debby. Jenna keeps hold of her jacket as she leans forward, kissing Debby and licking into her mouth, tasting herself on Debby’s tongue. They’re both breathing heavily, the kiss deepening, until Jenna suddenly breaks it, leaning into Debby’s ear. 

“My turn.”

Her lips kiss a line from beneath Debby’s ear, over her collarbone and down to her chest. The jacket’s held closed with only a button, and Jenna makes quick work of it with one hand, while the other slips into the waistband of Debby’s pants. Debby sucks in a breath as Jenna’s hand takes hold of her breast, bringing the hard nipple to her lips. Jenna’s tongue worries over the small barbell there, sucking at it gently and Debby lets out a whine. If there’s anyone who likes her nipple piercings as much as Josh, it’s Jenna. 

It’s such an overwhelming sensation that she almost forgets about Jenna’s other hand, now slipping beneath her panties to find her absolutely dripping. Jenna dips a finger inside of her and stops, her mouth coming away from Debby’s breast with a grin. 

“You’re soaked, Debs.” Debby can only nod, her bottom lip between her teeth. “Maybe I should make you beg, like you made me. Since you want it so badly.”

Debby swallows visibly, her eyes wide, trying not to rise to the challenge. Jenna dips her head, her teeth taking hold of the piercing and giving a small tug. Debby gasps loudly, her hands scrabbling for Jenna’s hips, taking large handfuls of the soft satin. Jenna mouths at her nipple a bit, the finger inside of her still immobile, waiting. 

“You’re gonna get my dress all wrinkled, baby. They’re gonna know you’ve been fucking me in the bathroom while you were supposed to be watching your movie.”

“I don’t care.” It’s a gasp, Debby’s head tipping back against the wood of the door when Jenna’s finger suddenly crooks, pressing into her g-spot. 

“Good.” 

Jenna returns her mouth to Debby’s nipple, sucking at it harshly as her finger finally begins to move. She adds a second one quickly, Debby letting out a whine around the lip still held tightly between her teeth. The brunette angles her hips, moving until she can fuck herself on Jenna’s fingers. It’s desperate and rough, trying to get the most she can without making any noise, without letting everyone know how badly she wants it. Least of all Jenna.

“That’s a good girl. Fuck yourself on my fingers. I wanna feel you come like you felt me.”

Debby takes a tighter hold of Jenna’s hips, moving her along with her as she fucks herself on Jenna’s hand. Jenna’s lips move over the soft skin of her neck, biting gently before worrying the skin with her tongue. There’ll be marks left behind, but they’ll be hidden beneath the jacket. A secret only for the two of them. Her other hand grips Debby’s breast tightly, her thumb rubbing over the pierced nipple. 

“Fuck Jen, I—“

“Come on baby, I wanna see it.”

Debby comes with a strangled moan, her head pressed into the door and her mouth wide. Jenna kisses below her jaw and up beneath her ear, crooking her fingers slightly as Debby clenches around them. Debby gasps quietly, her body starting to relax against Jenna’s hand. Jenna moves her hand from Debby’s breast to her chin, bringing her head down until she can kiss her, fingers holding her tight. Debby melts against her at the kiss, both of them finally coming down from all their pent up lust. 

Jenna pulls her hand from Debby’s pants slowly, careful not to leave a mess behind. She sucks her fingers gently while Debby watches, before extending them to her. Debby’s opens her mouth without being prompted, waiting until Jenna’s fingers are resting against her tongue before closing her lips around them. Her eyes stay trained on Jenna’s as she sucks at them quietly. 

“Such a good girl.” Jenna whispers, smiling as Debby’s cheeks flush a perfect pink. “I think it’s time to go home, what do you think?”

Debby nods softly, Jenna’s fingers still in her mouth, before releasing them. Jenna leans forward to kiss her again, Debby’s hands on her hips pulling her closer until they’re flush against each other. She winds her arms around Debby’s neck, nails combing through her hair. Debby shivers against her, bare skin pressed against the satin of Jenna’s dress. Jenna grinds her hips against Debby’s slowly, making it clear that they’re far from finished. 

Nobody notices when they slip out of the theater hand in hand, still too engrossed in the movie. When Tyler asks her later what she thought of her first movie premiere Jenna only smiles, telling him she enjoyed the after party far more. 


End file.
